galaxy_on_fire_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Harpy Tooth
Admiral Harpy Tooth was one of the most decorated Admirals during the 'Split'. Although at the time the Admiral had been revived from Cryo Freezing she adapted well to the 100 year difference of technology. She was well know for her commanding of the Battle of Genesis and the 2nd Battle of Genesis. At her death during the last hours of the 2nd Battle of Genesis she was awarded Federation Cross which can be seen at the Federal War Museum on Eden Prime. She was married to General Scott Green. She had two children with General Green. Early Life Admiral Harpy Tooth grew up on the moon, this entitled her to any profession she wanted. Yet she ran away from the luxury of the moon at the age of 7. She escaped on a transport shuttle heading Mars, she found this after following her nanny home. On Mars she struggled to find food and shelter, turning to stealing and mugging to survive. At the age of 12 she was found by authorities and was convicted and thrown in Juvenile Detention where she received stab wounds from fights with other children and a gun shot wound from an security guard who attempted to stop a fight. During a Holo-Net series about Juvenile Detention Centres she was spotted by her parents. Due to their rights as moon citizens, Admiral Tooth was released and sent back to her parents, despite her protests. Upon arriving back on the moon Admiral Tooth was a troublemaker. Her time on Mars had turned her into an outsider and the other girls started to bully her because of her accent and her scars. She was expelled from her school on Mars after knocking out 2 girls and almost killing another with her bare hands. At the age of 16 her parents disowned her after she was caught trying to leave the moon again. After her family disowned her she left the moon and headed for the Federation Expansion Corp station above Mars. Early Military Service Admiral Tooth found herself to be an excellent engineer and pilot due to her criminal activities on Mars. Steadily becoming well known for her technical expertise Admiral Tooth found herself leading a project team to make new navigators. At the time she had in her team General Scott Green who she would later become friends with and marry, and go on to have children with. Yet she did not realize that yet. When the project was nearing completion, Admiral Tooth found herself being taken away week after week to fly protection details with exploration ships. This was due to the steadily growing pirate population. She quickly rose through the ranks to Colonel, a rank shared between the Army and Navy at the time. She was called to pilot a exploration ship to chart new areas of space. At first she protested but was forced onto the craft. Onboard was Colonel (General) Scott Green. The majority of the exploration operation was uneventful but at the end of the first week the operation commanders were hit by an asteroid. This caused a massive amount of chaos in the field. With FEC High Command intent on keeping the operation going Admiral Tooth received a promotion to Lieutenant Commander and Colonel (General) Scott Green received a promotion to General, due to the same circumstances. First Contact When Admiral Tooth reached the end point of the operation border, she prepared to turn the ship around when a strange light flashed out in the distance. Admiral Tooth regarded the light as a signal for a pirate ambush and activated the limited weapons systems on the 'Jingo' class exploration vessel. The light flashed again, closer this time. Admiral Tooth prepared to lock-on and fire at the light, yet in a flash the ship zoomed past the cockpit and onto the docking module. General Green drew his pistol in an attempt to protect them both. Into the ship entered another species. Admiral Tooth said in an interview: "The Grey looking creature smiled at me, I don't know why, but they looked happy to find another species. They told us that we were one of many. Maybe, just maybe, they knew that our species was meant for something greater. Maybe, they saw in us what we could not. Never mind, I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me or something." After this event, Admiral Tooth flew the ship back to Mars Station bringing the news of another species. Both Admiral Tooth and General Green were awarded for their diplomatic skills. Late Military Service Admiral Harpy Tooth was a well known figure after First Contact and was featured on talk shows and holo-net documentaries. She engaged in a relationship with several celebrities before settling down and marrying the man who she made the First Contact with, General Scott Green. After being married several years, Admiral Tooth gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl, John and Lucy. Admiral Tooth's parents tried to benefit from their daughter's success but was publicly disowned by Admiral Tooth as they did to her when she was 16. When Lucy Green, her daughter, got Kilmoind Sickness and was about to die, Admiral Tooth called for her husband General Scott Green, who was stuck in a FEC High Command meeting with the Greys at the time. When Lucy Green passed away, Admiral Harpy Tooth filed for divorce. When General Green reluctantly signed the divorce papers, he was given John Green, who was 4 years old at that time. Admiral Tooth was drowned in grief so much that she froze herself at a cryo clinic. She was woken up 100 years later during the 'Split'. Admiral Tooth received her promotion as soon as she got to Eden Prime, which at the time was a completely new planet to her. The reason for her hasty promotion was due to the fact that all of Terran Fleet High Command was in the Sol system at the time of the 'Split'. She was quickly brought up to date with most technology advancements and new ship designs. Quickly deployed to the field, She requested the old 'Heil' ship which she used over 100 years before. 'Split' Campaign Upon arriving to the 'Split' Southern front. She found herself amazed with the new ships flying around. She found the whole front to be wreckages from skirmishes. Admiral Tooth also found the chain of command in complete chaos. Using once again things she had learned from street gangs on Mars, Admiral Tooth reshuffled the whole entire sector. Within a month the defence and clean up crews of the Southern 'Split' front were working on schedule and the rebellion's advance had been halted. Confident with her work on defence, Terran Fleet High Command moved her to the Genesis 'Split' front.